We Shouldn't Be Doing This
by LuckyAvvary
Summary: Rosie Black is the daughter of Pitch Black. Best Friends with Cupid and Jack Frost. Hated by Darren Hallow, Ex-Boyfriend. Why is all of a sudden she getting mixed with The Easter Bunny.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Rosie Black is daughter of Pitch Black. Her mother is a Seasonal Spirit, so maybe that's why she controls a season instead of Nightmares. Rosie controls Spring. Ironic. Her father never really liked that. Well, Rosie was perfectly fine with it. Rosie is pretty powerful. Powers like Nightmares, Dreams, Spring, and Fire don't come easily.**

**Rosie wasn't alone. She had her father, her mother, Man In The Moon, Cupid, Jack Frost (her father didn't know of course.), and Uncle Grim Reaper. MIM acted like her big brother, well her Wise big brother. Jack was like her 2****nd**** oldest brother, always there. Cupid was the gay best friend because he was gay. She had everything she wanted and she always told her family and friends everything. Except one thing.**

**Rosie was the mate of the Easter Bunny. How did she know this exactly? Every night from 1-5 in the morning, Bunny would come into her room in heat. You could call it being possessed. His Mate side would come out at night to look for his prey (or mate).The first night he came was kind of a shock. He told her how there were 4 stages in Pooka mating.**

**1****st**** stage- The Explanation, meaning The Pooka's Mate side told his or her mate about the Mating Process and Pooka History.**

**2****nd**** stage- Intimate Action, meaning both persons are kissing, biting, just the usual form of affection.**

**3****rd**** stage- S.E.X., meaning The Birds and The Bees.**

**4****th**** stage- Becoming One, meaning Marriage.**

**At first Rosie thought Bunny would wait. You know, wait for her approval but that was a no. The next night he came. He immediately cut to the chase as The Explanation was the night before. They started Intimate Action right at that second. Bunny told her that once he started he wouldn't stop. Rosie fought him off even though she had fallen in love with him right when she saw him.**

**He was all she ever wanted. She loved Australian accents with the sexy drawl. She loved green eyes, especially the way his glinted with seriousness and hope. She loved men that were taller than her, and Bunny certainly did fit that description. She liked his personality and everything. She just didn't want to mate with him until she met his true side. Not his Mate side.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Rosie sighed, walking through Burgess. She had planned to meet Jack here but he was late, as usual. She looked at the time again. Knowing he was supposed to be here in the afternoon, yet it was now dark. Someone can't be that late she thought. **

**Meanwhile In The North Pole…..**

**Jack paced waiting for MiM to answer back to North. He had not spoken since North called the meeting. Jack knew Rosie was going to kill him when the meeting was over.**

"**Well, Manny! Vat is it you have to say?" North spoke, annoyance and tiredness could be heard. After all, it was the beginning of December.**

"**Crikey Mate! Manny doesn't take this long answerin'." Bunny called from the wall. His face was pulled together from annoyance.**

_**Shush, my children.**_

**Jack, North, and Bunny looked up in annoyance while Tooth stopped shouting to her baby fairies. Sandy woke from his nap.**

_**You are all in grave danger.**_

"**I swear mate, if it's Pitch again-"**

_**This is much greater than Pitch. In fact it will take Pitch's help to defeat this powerful force.**_

**The Guardians fell silent in shock. Jack was the first to answer to the insane request.**

"**I DON'T THINK SO! Manny have you gone CRAZY?!"**

_**Shush, my child. Watch.**_

**The Guardians watched as the Moon's light fell on the round circle. As quickly as it could, the circle opened and a blue diamond came out.**

"**Hold on! You are not making Pitch a Guardian again, are you?" Tooth's scared voice broke the silence.**

"**Pitch was a Guardian?" Jack asked in amusement and shock.**

**Manny did not answer as the Moon's glow formed a person out of the diamond. Everyone leaned in to see the mysterious person forming. Bunny was hoping it wasn't the Groundhog. The Guardians held their breath as Manny finished the sculpture.**

**The person had a girl's body and clothing. They were dressed in skinny jeans and a tank top. Over the tank top, they had on a cloak much like Pitch's except without the V-neck opening and it had a hood. The figure was also wearing combat boots. Their hair reached down to their chest and was curly. Their eyes were closed and their lips parted. Jack instantly knew who it was.**

"**NO! She will not be in this. I don't care Manny. She will not stand for this!"**

**North looked at Jack's angry face and became confused.**

"**You knov her? Tell me vo is she."**

**Jack glared at North, who didn't notice but pressed on. Tooth immediately noticing, got in between them. Jack continued yelling at the Moon.**

"**Rosie would not-"**

"**Oh. So her name is Rosie!" North boomed smiling. He turned to Jack and pushed his pointer finger at his chest. **

"**You vill get her. And ve vill come too." He said picking up a snowglobe and motioning for the yetis to get the bag. Jack stopped yelling and thought about the prank Rosie had pulled on him just a few days ago.**

"**Fine." Jack said following North. Sandy followed after smiling about the progress they made. Tooth shrugged before following them yelling at her fairies to collect teeth. Bunny looked at the statue once again. Where had he seen her before?**

**Manny looked on in amusement. He knew Rosie would not like to be stuffed in a bag.**


End file.
